New Addition
by hollie-x
Summary: Basically Leah is having a baby and Brendan's scared of something bad happening. I'm bored again fic. ;)


**Hey! I'm bored again, meaning another meaningless, pointless one-shot story. This one is set in the future that we will never get. Enjoy :)**

**Set in the year 2030.**

_ETA: I don't know if One born every minute is on in other countries, but basically it's a TV programme that follows a mother through the birthing process. ;)_

* * *

Today's the day, the day Brendan and Steven had been waiting 9 months for, 40 fucking weeks. The word excitement doesn't quite cover the feeling they both have right now. They are going to be grandads for the second time. The first time wasn't quite as exciting. There's something about a seventeen year old Lucas coming home pissed out of his brains and telling you he "shagged" a girl four months ago and she's having his baby, that hardly fills you with joy. After all of the countless warnings - "don't be like us Lucas, we were both young, be careful", he obviously hadn't listened to one word of it. That was in the past now though, he was now a more grown up 21 year old man, seeing his son Harry often. This time would be different though. Leah was married, settled down in a loving relationship for the past 3 years, and they were welcoming a new addition into the world, into everybody's lives, together.

Ste was sitting on the sofa in his and Brendan's house, flicking through the channels not knowing what the hell to watch. He settled on Channel Four. One Born Every Minute. He wasn't allowed to be at the hospital, some stupid rule about how only two people could be in the room at the time. Naturally, Leah chose Amy and her husband David, obviously not wanting her fathers to see her in the mess that she'd be.

Brendan strolled in the room after having a quick shower. He hated leaving Leah, always so scared about hearing about a new birth after the suffering he and his wife went through with their first born. New births always brought fear to the fore front of his mind. He didn't share this thought with the others though, not wanting to scare them all. Birth was a calm process and Brendan knew bringing up that would only terrify the poor girl more than she already was.

"Steven what the fuck are you watching?" Brendan stated quickly, as he saw what was on the TV.

"One Born Every Minute, nout else on."

"Do ye have to?"

"What?"

"Watch... programmes... like that." Brendan said, pointing at the television screen.

"Don't wanna see women bits?" Ste laughed, winding Brendan up, raising his eyebrow.

"It's not that. I just don't wanna know what Leah's going through right now, that's all."

"Oh. Right yeah course."

Ste turned off the TV, getting up and walking to Brendan, giving him a tentative cuddle. "She'll be alright you know, she's a strong one our Leah."

"I know. I just wanna see her, check she's alright."

"Not long to wait now, we'll wake up tomorrow and the baby will be here. We'll be grandad's again."

"Hate that word." Brendan muttered into Ste's neck.

Ste pulled away, still keeping his hands on Brendan's shoulders. "What Grandad? I think your a sexy Grandad, me" he replied, smirking.

"Makes me feel old."

"Well I'm younger than you. I was a grandad at thirty-six don't forget."

"Mhm. Can we go to bed please. I keep thinking of Leah..."

Ste stretched his hand out, leading Brendan to the bedroom. Tomorrow was a new day, a day to meet the baby. Finally.

* * *

Ste jolted awake, phone ringing beside him, this must be it.

"Hello"

"Ste it's Dave. Baby's here, it's gorgeous, totally gorgeous. You and Brendan coming?"

"It?"

"Leah said I can't tell you till you're both here. You now how stubborn she is."

"Yeah stubborn madam her..."

"Like her dad..." Brendan muttered under his breath, half asleep. He never was a morning person, much rather stay snuggled in bed for another fifteen minutes after waking up than get dressed straight away. Ste digged in him the side, to which Brendan smiled. He loved winding him up.

"Be there in 20." Ste replied, hanging up. He turned his head to Brendan, curled up in a ball facing away from him. "Come on up, you"

"Mhm."

"No. Now Brendan. Or I'm going without you."

* * *

Ultimately, Ste had allowed Brendan another five minutes in bed, refusing to join him. He knew where it would lead and he really wanted to see his new grand...child. He didn't even know the sex. One of each would be nice, he thought to himself. It was half an hour before they actually reached the hospital, Brendan parking the car in a nearby bay before climbing out and walking towards Ste's side. Ste climbed out of the car also, moving to the side to allow Brendan the room to shut the door and lock it up. He held out a hand, to which Brendan clasped. "Ready to be a Grandad all over again old man?"

"You're a grandad too ye know. Stop making me ancient."

They held hands all the way to the desk, not parting. Brendan still loved this man as much as when he first met him. Nothing had changed in the past 17 years, no feelings differed, if anything they had gotten even stronger. Seeing Ste with Harry had realised how much of a loving man he had found, how caring and delicate he was.

"Looking for Leah Brady-Hay." Brendan asked the lady at the desk.

"Brady-Hay...Erm..." She seemed a little confused, being unable to locate the name on the system.

"He means Matthews. Leah Matthews. He forgets sometimes that she'd twenty-three and married, not three."

"Alright mouthy." Brendan nudged his husband to show he was messing about.

"Room four. Down the corridor, second on your left."

"Thank ye."

They reached the room quickly, Brendan knocking on the door three times and hearing a "Come in."

Brendan walked in first, smiling tentatively at Leah, before walking over and rubbing her cheek with his hand as he did when she was younger. "Hey."

"Hey Dad."

"Ye okay?"

"Yeah. Dave's just gone to get some food." Leah replied, giving him a smile of her own before nudging her head towards the wall opposite her. Brendan turned round, noticing Ste cradling a newborn baby. He strolled over to the other side of the room slowly, noticing the pink blanket, halting before he reached him.

He turned to Leah again. "Girl?"

"Daddy Brendan." Leah started, using the name she called Brendan when she was little. She still used it sometimes, mostly for taking the piss. "I don't think they dress boys in pink in the hospital, don't wanna give them.. you know.. the wrong idea."

"Shut it you." Brendan laughed. "Ye Dad has quite a few pink tshirts."

"Ha... Yes Dad it's a girl." She mocked, laughing along.

Brendan finished his walk, so he was next to Ste, pulling the blanket back a little to get a better glimpse of her face. "She's perfect."

"I know." Ste started to cry. "Want a cuddle Grandad"

"Oh..No.. I'm no good with babies Steven."

"Brendan hold her. She's asleep, she ain't gonna cry on ya."

Brendan huffed, he always lost in arguments with Steven, doesn't remember winning one. Ever. He held his arms out, taking the baby in his arms and walking over to Leah with her, before taking a seat on the chair next to her. "I'm so proud of you."

"Me too babe." Ste interrupted. "So...what's her name?"

"April Niamh Matthews."

Brendan jolted his head upwards again, looking at Leah, taking his glimpse away from the bundle in his arms. "Niamh?"

"Yeah." Leah started to cry now.

"Leah.. you don't have to do th..."

"I wanted to." she butted in. "I wanted to honour the sister I never got the chance of meeting."

"Leah..." Brendan couldn't hold his emotions in much longer. He'd spent Leah's whole pregnancy worrying each and every day alone that something bad was going to happen. He'd try to hold it in, trying to stay calm when Leah went to the hospital with reduced movement, severe pain. They didn't know though that when Brendan was popping to the "little boy's room" he was actually going outside into the fresh air and taking a moment to compose himself. The idea of Leah naming her baby after the baby he never got to see grow up was somewhat fitting. He'd never been around a baby girl before, seen one grow up. It was almost as if now, this baby would show him, remind him of his own daughter. Let him know the milestones that his own baby would have reached.

"Eh don't cry Dad. I'm happy okay?"

"Thankyou. Thankyou so much princess."

"No thankyou. Thankyou for bringing me up with Dad." She turned her head towards Ste, who at this moment was in floods of tears himself. "You're both the bestest dads anyone could have you know. I'm who I am because of you two. I love you. I love you so much."

The door opened at that moment, and Brendan turned, seeing Leah's husband walk in.

David seemed confused. "What's going on here then?"

"They say men don't cry. Look at these two..."

The whole room started to chuckle. Life seemed complete. Both of their children now had their own children. A new chapter of life. Brendan had always said Ste's children were a second chance for him, prove he wasn't as fucked up as Eileen had claimed he was. Looking at Leah now, preparing to be the best mum possible, had shown the world he had completed his task. He was a good dad in the end, Leah was the living proof.

* * *

**Wow that was a random story...**

**Review :) x**


End file.
